Estimates of lifespan, survival and mortality from cohort life tables provide the standard metrics of demographic aging. When estimated within defined periods, conditions and with appropriate co-isogenic controls, life tables of experimental cohorts are used to infer the effect of genes upon life span and agedependent mortality. In this core we shall provide a program-wide, uniform platform to systematically collect and analyze life tables using our well established, efficient 'demography cage' system. The core will also generate co-isogenic lines across the various candidate genes targeted by the individual projects, and maintain a single source of shared mutant lines for our genetic screens. By testing life tables of all genotypes of interest in a single environment this core provides a unifying background to make direct comparisons among the domains of functional aging in terms of how they affect demographic aging.